1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner capable of preventing backflow of the filth like hair to a vacuum-generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows one example of a conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner. According to FIG. 1, the conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 for a vacuum cleaner comprises a cyclone body 20, a filth-collecting portion 30, and a partition 40.
An air suction passage 21, connected with a brush assembly (not shown) of the vacuum cleaner, is disposed at an upper part of the cyclone body 20. The air, which is drawn through the air suction passage 21 forms a whirling air current as it is drawn to the tangential direction of the cyclone body 20.
An air discharging passage 22, connected with a vacuum-generating device (not shown) of the vacuum cleaner, is disposed at an upper center of the cyclone body 20. A grill 23 is disposed at an inlet of the air discharging passage 22 for preventing hair being drawn to the vacuum-generating device.
The conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 of a vacuum cleaner with the above construction draws the filth-laden air from the cleaning surface to the cyclone body 20 through the air suction passage 21 and the brush assembly when the vacuum-generating device is operated. The air drawn into the cyclone body 20 forms a whirling air current with the filth contained in the air collected in a filth collecting portion 30 by being separated by a centrifugal force of the whirling air current. The cleaned air flows to the vacuum generating device through the passage 24 of the grill 23 and the air discharging passage 22.
However, as shown, for the conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10, the inlet of the air discharging passage 22, which transfers a suction force of the vacuum-generating device to the cyclone body 20, is formed very closely to the outlet of the air suction passage 21. Accordingly, a phenomenon occurs that some of the filth that is drawn into through the air suction passage 21, cannot form a whirling air current due to the suction force of the vacuum generating device at the inlet of the air discharging passage 22. Instead, the filth is directly discharged through the grill 23 and the air discharging passage 22 without forming whirling air current.
This phenomenon is aggravated at the upper part of the grill 23 that is affected by the pressure at the inlet of the air discharging passage 22 and close to the outlet of the air suction passage 21. Therefore, the dust collecting efficiency of the vacuum cleaner is decreased. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in these type devices.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the related art. Accordingly, the present invention now provides a grill assembly of a dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner capable of improving dust collecting efficiency of the vacuum cleaner. In this device, filth, which is drawn through an air suction passage of a cyclone body with the air, is prevented from discharging through a grill and an air discharging passage without forming a whirling air current.
This is accomplished by providing a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, disposed at an upper part of an air discharging passage of a cyclone body that generates whirling air current from the air drawn thereinto. The grill assembly separates filth from the whirling air by a centrifugal force and prevents the filth from drawing into the vacuum generating device of the vacuum cleaner. This grill assembly advantageously comprises a grill body including a plurality of passages and an extension pipe having a diameter formed as the same with a diameter of the air discharging passage. The extension pipe is preferably disposed between an upper part and a lower part of the passage.
A filter can be formed in the extension pipe and, if so, can be disposed at the extension pipe for an upper part of the filter being protruded from the upper part of the extension part.